El amor es ciego
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Ella no era una chica perfecta. Era bajita, gordita y tenía espinillas. Era una amante de las cosas dulces y odiaba con todo su ser hacer ejercicios. Era una estudiante normal y no resaltaba en nada. Y siendo así, no podía entender como el perfecto de Li andaba detrás de ella.


Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva del Grupo CLAMP.

"**El amor es ciego" **

**I**

**Alguien**

Metí una moneda en la máquina, seleccioné una Coca Cola y de inmediato la lata cayó y pude sacarla. El sol pegaba en lo alto del cielo, un calor verdaderamente infernal. Miré al campo de fútbol y vi a los de segundo año corriendo apenas mientras sudaban hasta quedarse secos. Tomé un poco de bebida y caminé saboreando mi suerte de tener una hora libre.

-¡Hola Li!

-Hola chicas-saludé a un par de muchachas que casi siempre me saludaban, pero que no las conocía en persona. Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando por los jardines hasta que pude ver a mis amigos, Eriol estaba acostado aprovechando la sombra de un gran árbol. Yue y Yamazaki colgaban de algunas ramas del árbol e imitaban sonidos de mono. Menuda patada de amigos que tengo, pero eran únicos y los mejores.

-¡Hey, Syaoran!-corrí hasta llegar a ellos y me senté bajo la sombra del árbol. Una agradable brisa fresca pasó y le agradecí por ello, el calor que hacía era infernal. Por eso prefería el invierno, te puedes abrigar hasta la sombra para no tener frío, pero en verano podrías andar desnudo e igual te morirías de calor.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer el Viernes?-preguntó Yue colgado de cabeza de una rama. Me sobresalté ante la pregunta. ¿El viernes? ¿Por qué de todos los días de esta semana se les ocurría hacer algo el viernes? Al contrario de toda la gente, yo detestaba los días Viernes.

-Bueno, creo que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones-vi como Eriol miró de reojo a Yamazaki que propuso la idea.

-¿Y si mejor vamos…-me miró directamente y no pude evitar encoger la nariz en un leve tic- a la enorme piscina de Syaoran?-Yamazaki y Yue empezaron a chillar como si fueran monos, Eriol estalló en risas al ver sus amigos y yo. Yo solo sentía que el mundo era una mierda y que hacía un complot contra mí.

Solté un suspiro de forma cansina.

Vi una hoja del árbol caer con lentitud, bailando a cada paso que marcaba el viento casi inexistente. Recordaba entonces, que para aquel día todo era como hoy. El sol posaba en lo alto del cielo, hacía un calor infernal, mis amigos estaban haciendo las mismas payasadas, algunas chicas me saludaron y ella.

Recuerdo que la vi por la ventana del segundo piso del edificio que estaba al frente. Ella miraba las hojas caer y soltaba una risa cuando veía a los pájaros que se acercaban. Nunca la había visto, jamás. Pero aquel día supe que estaba perdido. Quizás su risa, sus mohines cuando veía a los pájaros irse o la mirada ida que ponía cuando se fijaba en las hojas al caer.

Ya había pasado un año desde que la vi, un año. A veces la veía en los pasillos junto con sus amigas o un chico rubio, quién tiempo después supe que era su mejor amigo. La veía en el comedor, al salir de su salón de clases, en su casillero o cuando se iba. Rara vez me la encontré en el centro cuando salía con mis amigos y ella estaba comprando utilería de repostería, nunca sola, siempre con sus amigas.

Al tiempo empecé a aprender cosas de ella, que le gustaban las cosas dulces, pero que odiaba las saladas. Que le gustaba el jugo de frutilla, pero que cuando una de sus amigas le compraba uno de piña hacía que se lo tomaba para después dárselo a su mejor amigo. Le gustaban las cosas rosas y pomposas, pero rara vez llevaba alguna. Y que le gustaban los gatos.

Mientras que a él le daban alergia, ella se acercaba a todos los gatos posibles para hacerles cariño y escuchar como ronroneaban.

Iba en segundo año, un año menor que yo. Siempre la veía sonreír y a mí me daba un vuelco en el estómago.

Me gusta, lo sé. No voy a negar algo que es evidente, pero estaba seguro que ella no sabía de mi existencia. ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría saber de un tipo como yo?

Absurdo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? No podía simplemente ir y decirle que la conozco hace un año porque la miro entre las sombras, que sé sus gustos y que me guistaría tener una cita con ella. No podía hacerlo. ¡Se asustaría!

Hasta yo pienso que soy un psicopata.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ella apareció. Pasando al frente de nosotros, miré a mis amigos de reojo que seguían jugando como niños, ella miraba al suelo, seguramente avergonzada, con un leve sonrojo. Pasó de largo, no me miró. Me agustié, y era tonto que me angustiará por eso, ella no sabía nada de mí, y aunque suene contradictorio, yo nada de ella.

-Ve-escuché un susurro. Miré hacia mis amigos, Eriol y Yamazaki estaban simulando sumo, Yue me miraba seriamente-Ve-movió los labios lentamente y le asentí.

Me levanté excusándome de que iba al baño y seguí el camino que ella había trazado. Sentí el corazón acelerado, ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho, quizás no podía ni decir cuánto. Tenía que hacer algún movimiento, algo, lo que fuera. Por lo menos decirle hola una vez, sé que suena algo pátetico, pero ¿Acaso podía darme el lujo de pedir más? No lo creo.

La encontré en seguida, no estaba sola, estaba con él.

Con él chico que siempre la acompañaba, me acerqué sabiendo que algo andaba mal, que no era un buen momento, me seguí acercando aún sabiendo que era incorrecto que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué ocurre Kerberos?-la escuché claramente, su mejor amigo, ese chico alto y de cabellos rizados miraba de forma sonrojada el suelo y se rascaba la nuca.

-Verás Sakura... Y-yo...-titubeó. Suspiré, sabía perfectamente que iba a ocurrir en esos momentos. Ella le miraba de forma expectante.

-¿Si?

-¡S-sakura y-yo!-sentí algo de pena, si él estaba tan nervioso no me imaginaría cómo estaría yo en esa situación. La chica que me gustaba de hace un tiempo estaba sonrojada, y se mordió el labio.

-¡Vamos, dime! ¿Qué ocurre?-insistió ella.-Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

-¡Por favor, convence a Meiling de que salga conmigo!-lo dijo de forma apresurada, aquello no me lo esperaba. ¡Estaba seguro que iba a confesarse!-Verás, verás... Sé que Meiling y tú son buenas amigas, y bueno Sakura, ella me gusta desde hace un tiempo y y-yo... Y-yo...-se explicaba nervioso. Sakura le sonrió, si es que se podía decir así, le sonrió muy bien, demasiado bien.

Y ella no sonreía así.

-¿Y eso era todo? ¡Claro que te ayudaré Kero-chan!-su amigo suspiró aliviado.

-Gracias, no sabía a quién acudir. Sinceramente, y-yo no doy más con esto, necesito hacer algún movimiento con ella...-le sonrió.

-Veamos, Mei-chan ahora mismo está en la biblioteca, puedes llevar dos jugos de naranja y dile que Collins te parece una excelente escritora-le recomendó.-Funcionará para que hablen un poco de inmediato.-su amigo asintió.

-¡Gracias Saku-chan!-le besó rápidamente la mejilla y ella se sonrojó, más él no lo notó-¡Ahora mismo iré!-dijo y echó a correr a la biblioteca de forma emocionada. Sakura se quedó ahí, plantada y mirando el suelo, colocó su mano en la mejilla, el lugar dónde antes Kerberos le había besado.

Suspiré.

Se echó a llorar.

Me quedé ahí, en silencio, escuchando como ella lloraba sin parar. No podía ir y consolarla, no podía, era el dolor de Sakura y yo no tego derecho a inmiscuirme en él. Lloró, no sé cuánto, pero lo hizo de forma desgarradora. Alguien corrió cerca de mi lado, no me notó, me giré y vi a una de sus amigas, una de cabellos largos.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te ocurre por Dios?-preguntó asustada y Sakura le abrazó.

-¿Ya lo sabías, no?

-¿Lo de Kerberos?-ella asintió.

-Tú siempre sabes las cosas antes que todos.

-Ya, ya pasará-le mimó acariciándole el cabello.

-Creo que nunca le gustaré a alguien Tomo-chan, esto es horrible.

-No digas eso, ya llegará alguien. Será como un príncipe y solo tendrá ojos para ti.

-Nadie se fijaría en alguien como yo-se alejó un poco de ella, me apegué más al árbol dónde me escondía-¡O sea! ¡Mírame!-se señaló así misma.

-Eres hermosa...

-Y gorda, no lo olvides-se reprochó. ¿Gorda? ¡Pero si ella estaba perfecta!

-¡No digas eso Sakura! Ya lo verás, tú no eres para Kerberos. Ya verás que llegará alguien, alguien solo para ti-le abrazó nuevamente.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, ya verás. -caminé en silencio hasta alejarme de ahí, pasé de largo por dónde estaban mis amigos, escuché que ellos me llamaban, más no hice caso y fui hasta los baños del Instituto, entré y fui al lavamanos, me mojé el rostro.

Su amiga tenía razón, ya llegaría alguien a la vida de Sakura.

Alguien que solo tuviera ojos para ella.

Tarde o temprano.

Y ese alguien, tenía que ser yo.

* * *

_¡Tadáh! Hola ¿Qué tal? Aquí estoy yo, dejándole otra historia xD Estoy en el Dicom de Fanfiction xDDD Bueno, ahora justamente tenía una ventana de como seis horas en la U (¡Terrible, lo sé!) y pues para hacer tiempo quise escribir esto, para sacarme de la cabeza esta historia que la tenía pegada desde hace tiempo. No sé cómo vaya a ir, no tengo idea, espero que les guste un poco el trama y vayan entendiendo de qué trata. La mayor parte de la historia estará desde el punto de Syaoran, pero claro, también habrá puntos de Sakura, pero más de nuestro castaño preferido. ¿Y qué dicen? ¿Les llama la atención? Espero que sí :D Disculpen si no he podido actualizar mis demás historias, pero entre la U y el trabajo, con suerte tengo tiempo para dormir xD Cuídense mucho! Besos! Y digan qué les parece :D _

_¡Bye, bye!_

_Srta Frutilla._


End file.
